1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer-aided processing of seismic energy and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a specific method of processing wherein the elastic parameters of an earth substratum, such as pressure modulus, density and shear modulus, are determinable in relative value using conventionally acquired seismic survey data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are not aware of any prior art that relates to the procedures of the present invention. Prior inquiry indicates that U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,267 and 4,316,268 are of interest due only to the fact that they relate generally to identification of gas-bearing hydrocarbon zones from seismic data; however, these teachings are directed to a different form of compressional wave evaluation wherein a progressive comparison of Common Depth Point event indications is examined for high intensity amplitude anomalies in adherence to selected criteria which will tend to verify presence of gas in the formation. The primary teaching of the patent is of little interest relative to the present invention as it is directed to an entirely different form of evaluation procedure.